


Take Some of Mine

by Zovrin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zovrin/pseuds/Zovrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adults will not allow two teenagers to rule. A siege could turn into an assassination plot. Can Clarke and Bellamy survive it? Who wants them dead? What will happen to the 100 after Mount Weather? Follows the TV series through episode 2x09. Bellarke is the most focused relationship. I've changed the rating to mature because of chapter 12, it's basically teen before then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own none of these characters, they belong to the CW and the writers of The 100.
> 
>  So this is my first chapter of my first fanfic ever, but it is the beginning of a story, please let me know if I should continue. I have never written anything like this before so I don’t exactly know proper structure or anything, but I gave it a shot. Hope you enjoy. It occurs after Episode 2-9 of the real show.

Take Some of Mine

Chapter 1

As Bellamy followed Raven towards the tent she had setup for her radio work, he couldn't help but think there was something in the look she had on when she invited him to follow her. When they arrived at the tent she seemed even more skittish than the look he gave her suggested.

"So this is what we need to happen. You are going to want to find their communications hub nearest to the top of the mountain where the satellite is." Raven began. 

Bellamy was carefully looking at the contraption which she meant for him to bring with. It was so complicated looking that he began to wonder if he was going to get through this alive. He knew that Clarke didn't mean what she said, she has been through a lot lately with Finn's death. Something caught his eye on the table. As he leaned down to get a closer look at the writing in front of the radio he began reading what must have been a note, written in small print.

I'm sorry, but I need to be the one to do this…

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went black.

"Bellamy." He could faintly hear someone calling for him. "Bellamy, get your ass up!" He heard the voice again, but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. "Seriously, we don't have time for this." When he heard the voice the third time he knew he wasn't hearing things in his head.

"You can't be here, you are dead" Bellamy said as stoically as possible, because he wasn't going to really believe he was talking with a ghost.

"Well, I am, and there are a few things we need to get figured out before this, whatever this is, ends." Finn responded, as seriously as he had ever sounded before.

As Bellamy sat up and gathered his surroundings he figured he was still in the tent where Raven brought him to show him what to do with the communications. "She hit me in the back of the head didn't she?" He asked, somehow knowing that this imaginary version of Finn had the answers.

"Yes, she did, but she is right, you can't do this, and she possibly can." Finn replied. "She isn't doing it for you, she's doing it for everybody. Do you understand?"

"Yeah it makes sense with all the technical things, but how is she going to survive through all the defenses?" He asked, knowing that she is more valuable for most of the parts of this single person mission, but worried secretly about how much danger she would face. "Is it too late to go after her?"

"You need to stop worrying about her, she will get it done. Raven is something special, she's too intelligent and driven to not make it. What you need to worry about is Clarke." Finn replied hoping to gain his full attention.

At the sound of her name he instantly became fully aware and needed to know what was wrong with her. "What about Clarke? Is she in danger?" He asked with sincere caring in his voice.

"She has a lot going on in her mind right now, and I'm concerned my death will change who she is, which is one problem. The main reason however is because the ones who came down in the ark are going to figure out a way to get rid of her. She has positioned herself as the leader of all the sky people, and there are many adults that will not continue to allow this. They won't allow a couple of teenagers to rule. There are few ways which they will decide to deal with this, you understand what I am saying?" Finn replied,

Bellamy noticed his hinting voice that he figured he was trying to relay the fact that the only sure way to get rid of her without causing issues within the people would be to have her killed off in an accidental way, such as a great battle ensuing against Mount Weather to rescue more of her people.

"If we do get the 47 out that will tilt the scales in her direction, which they definitely don't want. Damnit this is why it took them this long to go get the people in Mount Weather. They could see the dynamic of those that had already been surviving on the ground. They sent us to die, and now they want us to fall in line again." Bellamy said aloud to Finn, but he had been thinking it in his head. He figured before it was only paranoia, but lately there had been a great deal of unrest with the youth appearing more powerful with the grounders. The adults were watching children successfully create an alliance with the grounders and they trusted the kids more than the adults. This was obviously going to boil at some point, but he never in the world thought they would try to kill Clarke.

"Well get me back there then so I can help her." Bellamy said with true rage in his voice.

"Wait, Bellamy, Damnit you don't understand do you? You can't just go fight with them, and you can't just tell Clarke that her mother may be privy to plans that involve killing her off. You need to expose this whole idea. This may be the only thing that will truly tilt the scales, or at least will allow the 100 to get away from the Ark for good." Finn was practically begging him with his voice not to overreact.

Bellamy knew as he said it that Finn was right, well whatever Finn is right now, he is right.

"Yeah, I get it." Bellamy said sounding almost defeated.

"Good, now go take care of it. I know you can do this, I know you will protect her, because you see her as I did. Don't ever let her go Bellamy." Finn's voice trailed off as he spoke until he barely heard him say the last words.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled his name as she kneeled over his body that was unconscious on the ground. "Bellamy please wake up." she whispered softly into his ear. She was trying to be somewhat seductive because he wasn't presently in his body. When he responded she wondered if he took it that way.

"Ok princess." He replied sounding extremely tired. Her soft whisper sent chills down his spine, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Oh thank God. What the hell happened to you? I thought you were getting ready to leave? When I hadn't seen you for a half hour I came looking. Where is Raven? She asked sounding completely confused. She was extremely relieved to see him and conscious no less. Ever since she told him to go on his solo mission she was filled with dread and thoughts of losing him, she couldn't lose him.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions. Sorry princess, but I was planning to leave, and then Raven knocked me out and went in my place. I really am sorry, I didn't see it coming at all." He replied, feeling really bad that she had gone for him, but now he knew why it had all happened this way.

"What? So Raven is breaking into Mount Weather by herself? What if she doesn't make it? It was a long shot even for you, but for her? What are we going to do?" She asked, sounding for maybe the first time ever like she didn't know what to do at all. Clarke Griffin truly was lost dealing with whatever killing Finn had done to her. She was starting to wonder if anyone would survive, maybe she was leading them all to their deaths. She had killed one of their own, it didn't matter the circumstance, she had taken Finn's life and it weighed on her constantly. She kept thinking she was seeing him, like as a ghost. Was she losing her mind.

"Clarke." Bellamy said firmly to get her to stop talking, with no success.

"Did she even bring a gun? How is she planning to get in? Did she take your map?" Clarke kept talking without skipping a beat, but Bellamy was determined to stop her rambling.

"Ok Clarke, if you don't stop talking, I'm going to have to make you stop." He said, hoping it would have an effect, but he could see she may not have even heard him, her eyes were starting to swell with tears as she began to cry. "Oh, No, Clarke… I didn't mean to-" He began to say before he figured out that this had nothing to do with him. He sat up next to her leaning in front of him and pulled her towards him. At first she resisted, but slowly she began to lean towards him still crying and shaking. He held her there like he had never held another before. He wasn't one for intimacy outside of sex, so he was never really the cuddling type. This wasn't about that though, she needed him, and he needed her. They were a pair that led their people, and he respected and cared for her deeply. Not even he was sure how deeply, but he knew sitting there, his arms wrapped around her, and her head resting against his chest crying, that he couldn't live without Clarke Griffin in any capacity. 

"Don't worry princess, I'm here for you." he said softly into her ear as he swept her blonde hair back. He wasn't going to tell her that she did the right thing, because that wasn't what was bothering her. She was dealing with losing another person that was very close to her that she had felt die by her hand. It wasn't about right or wrong, it was strength and love then that saved Finn from a horrible death, it was weakness now that told her she could never love anyone. Pain demands to be felt. From under her breath Bellamy barely heard her say "Love is weakness." As she continued to cry.

"Love isn't weakness Clarke, it's strength. And you can have some of mine if you need it" Bellamy replied quietly into her ears. He never said anything he didn't mean, and she knew that. He wasn't sure however if he was referring to her having some of his love, or his strength. A few seconds after he said that, he heard her crying start to settle and then die off. She emotionally shook herself off and slowly moved away from him. He hoped he hadn't scared her off, he himself didn't even know what he meant by it, so how could she?

"Alright, so Raven went by herself. Ok, so what do we do now?" She asked Bellamy as she stood back up. She was a little embarrassed by her breakdown, but she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. Love isn't weakness, it's strength, and you can have some of mine if you need it. He had said that to her, she could replay it in her mind. Did he mean she could have some of her love? Or her strength? What did she want him to mean by it?

"Well, I saw this note on her desk that I was reading when she knocked me out." He found it in the same spot it had been, but the main radio and most other things had been removed from the table. He began to read it aloud. 

"I'm sorry, but I need to be the one to do this and you all know it. The only way we are any help inside the mountain is if we can take down their defenses, and there is nobody more skilled than I am for that task with who is available. I don't believe I will need to fight with the plan I have, so don't worry I will come through. I'm sorry Clarke for how I put Finn's death on you. These knife wounds of mine are superficial, but it gave me a small idea of what he would have been put through. I really appreciate you not making him go through that. Bellamy, don't come after me, I can do this, please trust me. I will check in when I hit my first position, the radio left here should be the only one you will be able to communicate with me on, but do not use it to contact me, I will call when I can. Be safe and Fight well. Raven." Bellamy sighed as he put the letter down and picked up the receiver. He could see that she was concerned for Raven, but deep down he knew Raven would find a way.

"Well, that's that then, she is on her own. Now we need to figure out the rest of this battle plan then." Clarke shifted into command mode as quickly as she fell out of it in the tent. As she began to turn around to leave he grabbed her arm. What surprised her wasn't that he grabbed her arm, but that she was hoping so bad he wouldn't just let her walk out, and he didn't.

"Clarke there is something else, but I have absolutely no idea how to bring it up." Bellamy stated. He knew he had to tell her about his time with dead Finn, but he just didn't know how to say it out loud.

"Well, you and I are always honest with each other for the most part, I suppose we could start there." She replied, as matter of fact as she had ever sounded. She loved how they were straight up with each other, it was unlike any relationship she had ever had with a guy. She began to wonder if what he was about to say was romantic in nature. He never really came out and told her how he felt for her, but she knew there was something between them. She just didn't know if what was between them could ever function as a couple. She had thought about it often, just never really decided.

"Alright, but you have to really hear me. You know who I am and what kind of person I am, so just open your mind ok?" He said sounding a little more childish than he would care to admit. Maybe he could leave dead Finn out of it for now. "Alright, well the other day I noticed something that didn't make sense to me at the time. When you went over to the grounders with Finn and everything, the adults were really unhappy with what had transpired." He was sorry to bring it up and cause her pain, but he had to and she seemed to understand. "You established yourself as the leader of not only the 100, but the Ark also." She tried to interrupt him, but he waved her off. "Now, at the time I didn't think much of it, but as days passed and how they drug their feet with this rescue mission and how I have seen some of them acting recently, I know there is a serious problem in front of us." He ended, giving her time to follow up. He didn't want to scare her, so he gave her a shy smirk.

"So, you think what, they are going to banish me or something, or discredit me?" She responded. Wondering to herself if her mother could be involved or not, or if this could even be possible. She knew that the Ark and the 100 would separate eventually, because they could not agree on how to live together.

He wasn't sure any of this was even true, so telling her that her mother may have a plan to have her killed was out of the question, but he needed her to believe him that she might be in danger. He knew it not only because of Finn, but putting everything he had seen in the past few days painted a much clearer picture when he knew what he may be looking for.

"No, Clarke. I think they are going to have you accidentally killed in this rescue…" He didn't mean for it to sound so bluntly, but he needed her to know the severity of it. "I think they mean to get rid of you by accident while you try and save your people. So, when they get back the 47 from Mount Weather, they no longer have you to lead them, but must fall in line like the rest.

"Oh my gosh, I never even imagined it like that. They don't want us to get the other 47 and come back, because they know there is no way they will continue to live in the structured society they had planned. So if I die, rescuing my people with the council, they will have everything they want. What about you though Bellamy? If I am on some hit list, then so are you. There is no way they would allow you to continue to lead the 100." She concluded.

He knew right when she said it that it also had to be true. Maybe dead Finn didn't mention it because he never liked him or whatever, but he knew in his heart the truth of it. "They don't want either of us to make it back to camp, because if we do with the 47, they know we will not stay." He knew they were fighting for the 100, what he didn't know until right then, was that they were actually fighting the Ark.

"I wonder if my Mother is in on this?" She said it kind of like a question to see if Bellamy knew she was involved.

"No, now look princess, I don't know if she even knows about it, but I imagine if she does, you will be able to tell now that you know. So what do you think we should do?" He asked, moving the subject in a different direction.

She knew he was changing the subject on purpose, but she let it slide for now. Whenever he called her princess she felt warm inside. When Bellamy says princess it sounds nothing like how Finn sounded saying it. She thought at first that it should bother her because it was the last thing Finn said to her. Thanks, Princess… She couldn't help it, but she liked it when Bellamy said it, not like mocking her for being an elite on the ark, but more like it was just for them, like she was his princess. She stared at him for a little longer than she had planned because she felt him shake her arm to upset her daze. 

"Well, I think we need to keep this as quiet as possible. You and I need to remain together at all times, and if we see this happening or even close to happening, we turn it into our advantage. We make sure everyone from the Ark and the 100 know what plans they had for us, to kill us off again to further their idea of democracy. This may actually allow us to leave Camp Jaha without issues, could turn into a win/win for us." Clarke said trying to keep a positive attitude on things.

"So we just turn it to our advantage them trying to kill us off?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Yes we do, we've made do with less. I trust you to get us out of this." Clarke said truly meaning every word.

As she finished talking she moved toward him with her arms outstretched and he embraced her in a genuine hug.  
"I'm always here for you princess, I will keep you safe." She broke the hug and kissed him on the cheek. Before she turned she smiled at him with a smile he had never seen before, and realized then that she had never looked more sexy. "Wait." he said, hoping to catch another glimpse of that smile, but realizing it was gone. "Remember we are supposed to stick together." He recovered with making her giggle, which he loved the sound of also. There was something wrong with him, as much as he tried to deny it Clarke Griffin was under his skin. He'd known it oddly enough ever since the moment she took away Atom's pain when he could not. He couldn't even think about another girl because she filled his mind. What am I supposed to do about this? He thought to himself. There is no way she could ever feel that way about him after what he had done. When they began to see other people as they are walking back he became Bellamy the leader again, and tried to get the princess off his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to get the story moving, finding some privacy in the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take some time to review if you can! Thank you.

Chapter 2

As soon as the guard had passed by them something stirred in Clarke's mind and Bellamy noticed immediately.

"What is it Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

"Bell, you need to hide." Clarke replied, wondering to herself why she just called him Bell.

He moved quickly into the shadows of the brush nearest him. What did she just call me? He thought to himself.

"Clarke?" He questioned her again.

She looked around to make sure nobody was nearby and moved into the bushes, where there wasn't much space for both of them. When she settled into the space their faces were only inches apart and their bodies touched at different points.

"Alright, so right now everyone thinks you have gone to Mount Weather on your mission, but Raven went instead of you." She said, expecting him to understand.

Bellamy thought for a moment and knew what she had meant right away.

"I'm a Trojan horse. They won't be expecting me nearby you at any point today, giving us a little of an advantage." He said proudly with a little smirk.

"Exactly, so you need to stay hidden no matter what. Until you see the only reason to risk your exposure, you remain a shadow." She said to him firmly.

Bellamy knew that she was right, and was even a little excited about how it changed their predicament, but it worried him also. Bellamy didn't worry about the siege of Mount Weather, but for Clarke.

"How can I protect you if I'm not by your side?" He asked her, letting his emotions into his voice much more than he would have liked.

"You can protect me from a distance, remember I trust you." She responded with a partial smile on her face.

"How do you intend to explain Raven's absence then?" He questioned.

"Leave that to me, I have a few ideas." She said looking somewhere she couldn't see with her eyes

Bellamy knew he shouldn't, knew it wasn't a good idea, but he also knew that if he failed to protect her his life would be over as well. He had to let her know what she meant to him.

As Clarke moved to exit the brush, she was gripped by an arm and pulled back. She turned and looked at Bellamy again feeling a little flustered.

Bellamy looked into her eyes for just a second and then tilted his head down in shame.

"Princess?" he asked with his voice sounding exactly as he felt. He was sad, ashamed, confused, anxious, and many other things, but most of all he was scared. She could never love me.

"What is it Bell?" She replied with concern. She had called him Bell again. Clarke could see there was something wrong. His awkwardness and vulnerability showing on his sleeve more than she had ever seen. She wanted more than anything to hug him and get to the bottom of it, but she held her ground and waited for him. The way she saw him in those moments dug into her heart. Bellamy Blake had shown a lot of different sides, but this is one she was certain barely anyone had ever seen. She saw in him things right then that she had always hoped he was capable of. She had always waited for him to come to her, because she could never go to him like all of those other women. It can't be about that Clarke, pull it together. She thought to herself.

"I need you to know something. Anything could happen today and I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you." He spoke softly looking back up into her eyes. He could see the concern in her face, but her eyes sparkled for him as if a sign to continue.

"Bellamy?" She asked, wondering which direction this conversation was going, hoping above all that it was one.

He gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Princess, and I need you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what you want, I am always yours. Even if it's just my side, there will never be another for me." He exclaimed, sounding somewhat winded towards the end.

Clarke didn't move a muscle for what seemed like an eternity. This is what she wanted, what she had felt more deeply than anything before. She was shocked by it though. She knew she loved him, but she didn't think Bellamy ever could. As soon as she realized she had been sitting there silently she took action. A smile came over her face and she threw herself at him, knocking them both flat on the ground. She moved her head next to his to whisper in his ear.

"It could only have ever been you Bell. I love you too." She whispered softly and sincerely into his ear.

When Bellamy got over the shock of his own he pushed her shoulders out lightly so he could see her eyes. He could not remember a time when she had ever looked more beautiful. He sat himself up level with her and after another moment of admiring her, he leaned in and gave her the kiss he always dreamed of.

Clarke opened her mouth to him and relaxed into his body. Their mouths moved together as if they were made for each other. He was the first to break away, and she responded by pulling him back towards her and ended the second kiss herself.

When they broke apart he had that sinister grin on his face that instantly made Clarke giggle.

"Alright, well I better get moving before they get suspicious." She said to get herself to quit giggling.

"I'll be watching you Princess, be careful and don't do anything too heroic." He responded seriously.

Clarke moved as if to exit the brush, but turned around one more time for one last quick kiss. As their lips parted she turned from him to hide her face, and exited the brush.

As Clarke walked back towards the main part of camp, she was doing a poor job of hiding the smile on her face. Only a short time ago she was completely lost because of Finn, but now she felt more purpose than she had in a long time. Finn will still haunt her, but not right now. As she walked she realized that she couldn't walk back into camp all giddy and happy, someone would realize the change. So she quickly became the leader she needed to be for everyone to survive the day. On the outside she wore a look of purpose, while on the inside, she shouted with joy. She was the target of an assassination from her mother's people, just days after she had taken one of her best friend's lives, but her people would get through this day. So would she. For him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody needs to be the bait to catch the fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you can.

Chapter 3

The siege for Mount Weather had just begun. Raven checked in a few minutes ago with Clarke telling her that she had reached the signal tower. There was a lot of movement from the Mountain Men, but they seemed very confident that the threat was small. Raven entered the control center through a ventilation shaft and she would remain there until she found an opening. The minute she disables the acid fog and other defenses, the main host would attack Mount Weather. Below in the tunnels forces were already making their way and most of the reapers had already been contained or destroyed.

Clarke had been working constantly to organize the attack and had yet to run into her mother. She had no idea what to say to her, or if she was involved in the plans for Clarke. As she exited the command tent she knew someone was watching her. She turned to her left and saw that Marcus Kane was leaning against a tree with his eyes on her. She made her way over to him to try and get a read about his part in this plot on her life.

"How is it coming Clarke?" He asked before she reached him.

"Well, we won't be able to do anything until, um, Bellamy takes care of them from the inside." She said almost letting their big secret out. Her stutter gave away more than she had hoped.

"Is everything ok Clarke? Do you need help with anything?" He asked, trying to gather what she was flustered about.

"Everything will be fine when we get our people back." She stated strongly to move past her mistake.

"You know what it is like in that mountain Clarke, can we succeed?" He asked.

If he had any plans to kill her, he didn't show it then. Kane had always been a hard man on the Ark, but lately he had been very different, showing care and concern when he would otherwise have not. Clarke wondered where this change came from, and if he truly believed he was different.

"We know they can't live outside of the mountain because otherwise we would see them walking around without gas masks on, but they are very well armed and with their full defense system available we won't stand a chance. If we can take away those advantages, I think we should find the odds a little more even." She replied trying to sound much older than her age.

"You have become very wise during your time on the ground Clarke. The 100 trust you and follow you and right now you lead us all. I never thought I would say this, but I also have faith in you. You may just be the person to lead us on this new voyage." He said to her and then walked away.

Clarke wasn't sure how he would act if he were plotting her death, but he didn't sound as if he was bitter towards her. How is she supposed to tell who is against her? She knew that Jaha was on bad terms with not only her and the 100, but her mother and possibly Kane as well. Jaha was a different man now, something had happened to him since they last spoke while he was on the Ark. Could it possibly be a coup that Jaha was leading? If that was the case, her mother could also be in danger. She needed to find out before this all went down.

As Clarke made her way towards the medical tent she saw movement out of the corner of her eye along the tree line. She couldn't see him when she looked, but he was there, and that comforted her. She smiled quickly towards where she thought he would be, and put her purposeful face back on and continued walking.

As she made her way through the fold in the tent she was rattled with fear. What if her mother was truly behind this? She couldn't imagine it being true, but just look what Abby had done to her own husband. She was obviously willing to do just about anything to protect the people, but so was Clarke, she had to see that.

"Clarke! How are you doing?" Abby asked, obviously concerned about how Clarke was dealing with Finn's death.

"I'm fine Mom, I will be even more fine when this is over and we have our people back." She replied firmly.

"Well, just know that I'm here if you need to talk." Abby responded.

Clarke wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up, but it needed to be discussed. She looked around the room to make sure nobody else was there and then moved in close to give her mother a hug. As they embraced Clarke whispered into her mother's ear.

"Mom, I need you to be honest with me. Are you trying to dispose of me and Bellamy?" She whispered quietly, practically shaking.

"What! Clarke? Are you crazy? What are you talking about? Tell me immediately!" Abby responded, mortified that her daughter thought she could be involved in something like that. She tried to keep her voice down, but did a very poor job.

Clarke kept control of her grip on her mother and didn't move to see her face.

"Quiet Mom. I just needed to know for sure, I didn't think you could be involved, but you are kind of the Chancellor, so I had to ask." Clarke replied. She was so relieved to hear the tone in her voice, because that was all she needed to know the truth.

"Tell me now, what are you talking about?" Abby asked again firmly.

"Someone is planning to get rid of Bellamy and I during this battle, someone from the Ark. They don't want to follow a couple of children, so they are trying to make it seem like an accident of war." Clarke explained.

"Jaha." Abby replied almost immediately with a fierce tone in her voice. She tried to break away from the hug, but Clarke held strong.

"You can't confront him Mom. They can't find out that we know their plan, or this will never be properly dealt with. You need to promise me that you won't give it away. You need to continue acting as if you know nothing, got it?" Clarke continued whispering in her ear.

"What are you going to do Clarke? You can't just let yourself be put right where they want you, you can't be the bait. " Abby said, trying to find some sort of authority.

"We have a plan, I won't tell you what it is, but you need to promise me you won't do anything that could show our hand." Clarke pleaded with her.

"Ok, ok fine. I won't do anything. But Clarke, you need to be careful. Don't do anything rash and stupid. You don't always need to be the hero. I love you Clarke." Abby responded. She had to trust her daughter after all they had been through.

"I love you too Mom. You may be in danger as well if the idea is to get rid of all the possible leaders in one fell swoop. Understand?" Clarke spoke quietly and hugged her mother a little tighter.

"I understand." Abby replied.

With that Clarke broke their embrace and before walking out of the tent gave one last glance towards her mother. Abby had tears streaming down her face and tried to hide her nervousness. Clarke gave her a quick smile and nod and walked back out to the camp to check on Raven's progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siege of the upper mountain.

Chapter 4

When Clarke finally received a message from Raven on the secret channel that had been set up, she was surprised to hear Jasper's voice instead.

"Clarke! Glad you are alive. So guess what, we are awesome. We now have complete control of their systems. All main defenses have been taken care of. Are you ready to storm the castle? We haven't seen Monty in a few days." Jasper spoke excitedly at first and finished with a deep concern in his voice.

"Jasper, good to hear from you. We are on our way. We will get him, don't worry. Stay safe! Can you get Raven quickly?" Clarke responded quickly so they could get moving immediately. She needed to make sure Bellamy's location remained silent.

"What's up doc?" Raven asked.

"Raven, I need you to disappear. When we get up there with the group, you need to not be there. I can't explain now, but nobody can know you took his place." She explained, obviously referring to Bellamy.

"You got it chief, I'll go back to my little cubby. Hurry up though Clarke." Raven said before ending the transmission.

Clarke changed the frequency on the radio and said simply "Move in, it's time." In the most commanding voice she could conjure because everybody was hearing her.

She left the tent and went to grab her things. She needed to remember to keep her eyes out for possible danger. They could make their move at any time. She scanned the shadows for Bellamy and saw him only long enough to see him blow her a kiss. She winked in his direction and continued on her way.

Clarke joined with the group that would be entering from the control center where Jasper and Raven were hopefully waiting for them to begin the assault from above. The grounders were entering from the tunnels from below, and with Mount Weather's defenses disabled, they should be able to get in and out hopefully without everything going to shit. That was obviously never going to happen for them though.

Clarke looked around at her group and wondered if her attacker was walking with her now. She wondered where Bellamy was, but she wouldn't give away that she was looking for him.

After their short hike up the rest of the mountain they came up to the radio tower building that barely emerged from the surface. As they neared the door it swung open as if to invite them in. When Clarke moved inside she noticed Jasper, Miller, and another young woman moving towards her with big smiles on their faces. She remembered her face, but couldn't quite place it. She thought maybe she was just not thinking clearly. Clarke, Miller, and Jasper embraced each other quickly because there was more to be done.

Miller explained quickly the situation. There was one door directly leading down from this room, and there was another just on the other side of the ridge that they could enter the main level from. He explained that the door would open from the outside now, but nobody would expect them to come from there.

Jasper showed them the door nearby they would use to enter the mountain and opened it using a keypad. The ranking guardsman shouted orders for the groups to split up, half going down from here, and half from the other door Jasper had mentioned.

Clarke decided that she would go with the second group entering through the outer door, but she lagged behind slowly so everyone would clear the room. When nobody was around she whispered loudly for Raven.

"I'm coming." Raven said, her voice echoing in the vent. After banging around up there for a few seconds she vaulted out of the vent onto the floor. When she hit the ground she shuttered in pain from her wounds inflicted by the grounders in their rash sentence when they accused her of trying to poison their leader.

"Are you ok?" Clarke asked nervously. She had read Raven's note, but that may have been like a last message in case she died kind of thing. Clarke didn't know where Raven truly stood in regards to her, and she half expected to get punched again.

When Clarke finally stood in front of Raven she put her head down as if to avoid her gaze. Raven responded by reaching out and lifting her head, looking at her with a solemn face. Before Clarke could say anything Raven embraced her in a deep hug, whispering quietly into her ears. "Thank you for saving him that pain, I'm so sorry." Raven said sniffling. She broke away from Clarke and moved on to the task at hand.

"Remember to keep a low profile. Stay safe." Clarke said nearly choking on her words. She hadn't expected to be forgiven, and didn't know if she deserved it.

Clarke caught up to the group quickly and sensed Bellamy's presence behind her. She wouldn't look at him though. As they moved closer to the door she saw two people approaching them from below. She wasn't sure who they were right away, she could only hear them, so that worried her. She took a deep breath wondering if this was it.

"Clarke." She heard someone say that could only have been Octavia. She knew then that the other person was obviously Lincoln. He was originally going to escort Bellamy in the mountain through his former reaper stomping grounds, but found himself relieved when he learned that Raven had already gone. Clarke knew he didn't really want to go back there; he was just getting past that.

"What are you doing here O? Hey Lincoln." Clarke shouted excitedly.

Octavia gave her a signal that Clarke assumed meant wait. When O reached out and hugged her she whispered quietly into Clarke's ear.

"A little birdie told me someone might be in trouble, we came as soon as we could." Octavia said softly enough not to be overheard. Lincoln just bowed his head in Clarke's direction as if pledging his service.

Clarke was nearly moved to tears and then shook the emotions away.  
"Glad to have you." She said gratefully. Was it Bellamy that warned Octavia? Who else could have warned her? Clarke wouldn't ask now, but she would have to later, if she had a later.

The group continued walking together and as soon as they neared the door Clarke could tell this was the spot. The tree line offered cover from three sides and the mountain only allowed access to the door from the direction they were walking. Clarke turned around quickly to look around, hoping that Bellamy was still with her. She winked in the direction behind them hoping he would understand.

As they neared the door they heard a terrible sound from above. It sounded more like a monster than a human and the scream was not unlike others she had heard before. It hit her quickly where she had heard that sound before, in the tunnels below Mount Weather. How could they be up here though? The grounders and our people had cleared the tunnels hours ago.

Everyone in the group had heard the cry and a collective gasp ran through the group as they saw the first reaper leaping through the air above them. Lincoln and Octavia both moved in front of Clarke and took defensive positions. Clarke grabbed the twin axes that were given to her by the grounders as a gift. They were much smaller than normal axes and fit in Clarke's hands perfectly. She would have to thank them again for those if given a chance. In the chaos she searched quickly to see if Bellamy had made himself known yet, but he hadn't. Somehow Clarke thought to herself that it might be a good thing. He would have a good reason to be hanging back right now if he was. Otherwise he wasn't there, and that thought gave her a shiver down her spine. Somehow she knew that he was out there though, and that this wasn't his moment. It made her wonder what else could be coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, someone is trying to kill us.

Chapter 5

Bellamy watched on in horror as he watched the group of reapers attack the small host that Clarke and Octavia stood with. It looked like it was only about 10 of them coming from above the group. He knew this was a part of the plot, but there were too few of them to make this their whole plan. He watched the action closely and knew that as soon as Clarke seemed to be in extreme danger he would come out firing. It worried him though. If this weren't the full plan, he would expose himself too early, ruining the advantage they had worked for. He waited as calmly as he could while watching his two girls under attack by savages. As he looked away in horror he caught sight of some movement in the trees to his right. There shouldn't be anyone in there and he knew instantly that he had found the real threat. He watched cautiously as the small group moved towards the fight slowly.

Bellamy knew he needed to get to the men in the trees before they carried out whatever task they were given. He wouldn't let anything happen to either of his girls or he would die trying. His life was on the line no matter what, if they were gone, he would not be able to go on. As he made his way towards the sneaking men, he would glance over towards the fight as often as he could. Most of the guard had been taken out, but he noticed Lincoln defending both women as best he could, taking on two at a time. The 3 that had already gotten past him surrounded Clarke and Octavia. He shouted a prayer in his head to whatever could possibly help them, even if nothing heard him at all. Those women out there are my life, my breath. Please protect them. He thought to himself.

He kept moving slowly. When he looked over towards the fight again, he saw O get thrown down the hill a ways, towards the sneaking men in the trees. As the thought flashed in his mind he looked up to see Clarke battling with two reapers by herself, Lincoln dealing with the other three that remained. He nearly opened fire before he saw Clarke in the most graceful motion ever lop off both of their heads with a spinning move simultaneously decapitating the two reapers. Lincoln had dispatched of another and Octavia had regained her spot next to them. They should be able to handle them now, his heart lifting a great deal. He allowed himself to think about just how erotic it was watching Clarke decapitate them, and then pushed it from his mind to revisit later. He quietly settled in as close as he could get to the other threat. Looking over he noticed that there were five men. Three of them wielded assault rifles, one with a sniper rifle up higher in a tree, and another with a large gun that Bellamy could only imagine was devastating. As he watched he saw one of the men give a sign that looked like it could mean for them to begin fire.

Bellamy noticed the man with the large gun was the only one to move. As he watched the man take aim at his beloved, he knew he had to be quick and time this correctly. As the man raised the gun to aim, Bellamy watched his breath and fingers, when he was certain it was coming he fired his first shot into the man's temple. As if he planned it out, the man's gun went off as he was falling over. An explosion blew Bellamy on his back. He regained his position quickly and surveyed the rest of the men.  
"Open Fire!" He heard one of them call. There were only 3 left now and one seemed incapacitated by the blast. The one who had been in the tree was no longer anywhere he could see, so Bellamy hoped that he had been blasted out of the tree.

"Get down!" Bellamy shouted to Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. They hit the ground almost instantly and then the shots started firing towards them.

Bellamy raised his gun and took out the enemy closest to him. As he was aiming at the other he heard a loud shot and felt a sharp pain on his left side of his chest. The pain was excruciating, but he picked himself up settling into cover and quickly dispatched of the last man that he could see with three rounds quickly to the chest. He settled back in because he knew that a sniper was still out there.  
"Stay down, sniper!" He yelled, hoping that his friends heard him. He didn't know where the sniper was, but he had an idea from the sound the gun had made when it shot him. It wasn't where the men had been originally he didn't think. He fired a few rounds in different areas, hoping to get lucky or any hint of motion. As he was moving back behind cover he noticed a glimpse of light above the door where his friends hopefully were still laying on the ground. It was a pretty long distance from him, and it was most definitely not the sniper who had been in the tree. He knew the light had come from the sun shining on the scope of the enemy's rifle. Now he just needed to get a clear shot without getting himself killed. As he moved along the ground to find a different spot quickly he heard a shout.

"Now Bellamy!" He heard Clarke yell and knew he needed to take the shot. He lifted his rifle and saw that Clarke was running down the hill towards him. He heard another shot, but concentrated on making his count. As he pulled the trigger he knew he made a good shot, and was rewarded by the sight of blood spatter through his own scope.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled with pure anguish in his voice. If she had gotten hurt making that sprint to draw out the shooter he would lose his mind. He took off running towards her with more adrenaline than he had ever felt. He needed to get to her and risked the chance of another shooter as he moved quickly towards where she was running. He noticed her body lying on the ground not far in front of him. It didn't look like she was moving. As he ran towards her he could feel the tears streaming down his face. "No! No! Please, no." He yelled and pleaded. As he landed on the ground next to her he noticed her head moving. Relief flooded his body.

"Princess? Please Princess." He said softly as if to himself. As he rolled her over to see her face he saw her mouth form into a little smirk and she winked at him.

"I knew you could do it." Clarke said with pain in her voice.

After a moment of embrace he looked down and noticed blood on her neck and started to freak out.

"Clarke your neck is bleeding." He said with fear in his voice.

"It's not my blood Bell, I'm alright." She responded and as she opened her eyes fully and took in the sight of him her face went grim. As soon as he saw that look on her face he felt pain rushing through his chest.

Octavia and Lincoln arrived just in time to catch him from falling over. They each grabbed a side of him and moved him around until he settled into Lincoln's arms.

"We need to get him to the med tent, now!" Clarke shouted.

With what he knew would be the last words he could get out before he lost consciousness he simply said "No, Clarke, get our people out. I'll be fine…" as everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family of sorts...

Chapter 6

The siege of Mount Weather was an overall success. The 47 had all gotten out, some in worse shape than others, but they were alive. The grounders had also gotten all their people that were still alive in their cages. The mountain men had sealed themselves into the mess hall and disabled all the doors. They would open the doors eventually or all die in there, they would make a choice at some point, but there is nothing to do about it now other than guard the doors. There were a few casualties, most coming from the attempt on Clarke's life. The plan worked perfectly and it seemed that when the doors to the mountain had opened, their ability to fight was nonexistent.

There was a lot of chaos following the battle, especially when word had spread of the attack on Clarke. She hadn't left the medical tent since they arrived with Bellamy. People kept coming in to ask her what happened. Kane seemed especially concerned and more than a little pissed off. She hadn't seen Jaha since her return though, and that was a good thing because she may just kill him herself if she saw him. Octavia sat on the other side of Bellamy's cot holding his right hand, while Clarke held his left. They didn't speak, but gave each other comforting glances every once in a while. As they both began to quietly sob, someone spoke for the first time in hours it seemed.  
"He will make it. I know it. There is no way that man would die and leave you two alone, this I know." Lincoln said as he grabbed O's shoulder offering his support and his hope. It was obvious then that Lincoln cared about Bellamy, maybe only for Octavia, but Clarke never imagined the two would ever be concerned about the other's health. Things have really changed.

Clarke had seen her mother when they brought Bellamy into the tent and was relieved that she hadn't been hurt. When she and Abby finished surgery on Bellamy, her mom embraced her in a hug and tried to assure her that he would wake up. Clarke wasn't herself though and didn't really know what to believe. She loved him, more than anything, but people she loved had a tendency to die. Her father. Wells. Finn. Bellamy couldn't join that list. She wondered if she could even go on without him, with even the thought of it wracking her body with pain.

The medical tent had been flooded with patients for the first few hours following the fight, but after a while even Monty and Harper were allowed to leave. The only people still in the tent were the same that hadn't left for nearly six hours. Octavia, Lincoln, and Clarke refused to leave even for a moment.

Clarke should be thrilled that they got her people out of Mount Weather, and she was happy that they were all ok. She couldn't allow it to distract her though, and for the first time in a long time she wasn't planning on how to keep their people alive. She wasn't even sure if she could go on if he didn't come back. There could be no 100 for her without Bellamy.

She had said prayers to every God she had ever heard of, even those that the grounders had shared with her during their recent talks. Please don't take him from me too, I just found him. She had said over in over in every way she could think of hoping her message would find a higher power. She knew it was silly, and she had always practically believed in science over religion, but she was out of options. Her world was crashing in front of her as the rest of the people relished in their victory.

As she heard someone entered the tent she couldn't even bring herself to see who it was, it didn't matter.

"Clarke? Can I talk with you a minute?" Marcus Kane asked cautiously from the door of the tent.

"What is it?" Clarke responded quietly.

"Well I wanted to tell you that we identified your attackers. There were five of our soldiers that had been suspended from duty, but were released by someone. The sixth and final shooter turned out to be Jaha." He informed her, tension filling his voice.

"The man I knew on the Ark was not the same man who died on that hill today. I want to apologize for not seeing it sooner. I kept thinking that he would snap out of it, but looking back on it, his disdain for not being in charge was really getting to him. I know that's not an excuse for what he did, but I won't allow anything like this to ever happen again."

"Thank you." Responded Clarke as she stared at Bellamy, amazed at the way his face looked so peaceful as he lay silently.

"From what I hear he saved your lives. We are lucky to have both of you. His work isn't finished here, he will get through this." He offered in support. He walked around to where he was standing behind Bellamy's head and leaned down next to his ear. Clarke didn't hear what he said, but when he was done he lifted his head, gave Clarke a nod and exited the tent. Clarke would figure out what that was all about when Bellamy woke up, he had to wake up.

Nighttime came and the victory party had started to settle down. Clarke was beyond tired, but she wouldn't sleep until she knew he was ok, or that he wasn't. There really wasn't any way to know unless he woke up, or didn't. She couldn't even think, her mind filled with a permanent haze. She heard footsteps coming from outside like the entire camp was marching towards her. Octavia and Lincoln also noticed the noise and looked up anxiously wondering if they were being attacked. As the tent flap flipped open, they watched as people piled in through the opening. Jasper, Raven, Monty, Miller, Harper, and they just kept coming. By the time they stopped filing in, the med bay was standing room only and there was no room for even one more person. Everyone that came in put a hand on Clarke or Bellamy or Octavia and everyone else put their hand on the person in front of them as if they were joining all their strength together to give to Bellamy. Clarke glanced around seeing the rest of the 100 sharing in her grief and fear. After about 20 minutes, Clarke realized that they weren't leaving either. She broke down in tears as more hands reached to touch her and offer what support they could. They were all a family, and it had never felt more real than it did now.

"Princess?" Bellamy said quietly. Clarke instantly stood up and hugged him with all her strength. Around the room people started to quietly cheer and smile. He was awake.

"Bell, are you ok?" She replied with concern filling her voice. She still hugged him as she tried to keep her weight off his chest, but she couldn't let him go.

"I think I need some air darlin, I can't breathe." He responded in obvious pain.

"No problem." She replied. "Take some of mine." And she leaned down and gave him the most loving kiss she could.

The tension released throughout the tent and someone near the back shouted, "Long live the King and Queen!" And the room erupted in cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Live... A little fluff to get by.

Chapter 7

Bellamy heard cheering and screaming all around him, but the drugs made it hard to comprehend it all. He slowly looked over to Clarke and noticed that she had that sexy smirk on her face again. He loved that smile. He could hear shouts about Kings and Queens that he would ask her about later. Right now he was just so tired and the world was foggy around him. The pain wasn't so bad anymore, but he attributed that to the drugs only. He knew he had been in really bad shape, he almost expected to never wake up. For minutes it seemed he just stared at her, with the large crowd of people around them spinning and jumping and waving, all he saw was her. She didn't notice that he never took his eyes off her, but whenever she glanced at him she would give him that smirk of hers, taking over his soul each time. Suddenly Clarke was picked up and carried away by someone he couldn't see, so he turned towards his other girl.

Octavia was smiling down at him, Lincoln hugging her from behind wearing his own smile. He was happy for her to have Lincoln, the man obviously was willing to die for Octavia, could he ask for anything more for her? Lincoln had grown on him too, mostly because of Octavia probably, but Lincoln was a good man. She would always be his sister, and he would always love her fiercely, but he wasn't the only man in her life now. Lincoln also seemed to genuinely care about him, even after Bellamy tortured him. It still rattled Bellamy that he was forgiven for that, because he had never forgiven himself. He had done a lot of things he regretted.

When he first arrived on Earth, the only things he cared about were Octavia and himself. He was selfish and jeopardized others in order to save himself and he hated himself for it. He destroyed their lifeline to the Ark so that he wouldn't be faced with the consequences of the actions he took to get on the drop ship. 320 people dead because he was a coward. He saw them in his nightmares, and their deaths continued to haunt him daily. Every day he tried to make up for it, and every day he grew to love the people around him. Protecting everyone was no longer about him and O; it was about so much more. Then came Clarke. He tried to hate her right away, tried to make himself believe that she was a stuck up rich girl, but everything she did made him admire her. The way she stuck up to him for the rest of the group when she knew he was wrong. Each time she did it wore him down, shattering a little bit of him as time went by. He didn't know that he could really love another person until Atom. It's ironic because she was taking a life at the time, but not out of malice, she was giving Atom peace when Bellamy could not. She was strong enough to do the difficult things and he knew then that she was truly special. Every moment since then she filled his mind, he couldn't stop himself. He tried to get her out of his mind through other girls, much like Raven, he was also trying to move on from someone. Even when Clarke was with Finn, he only grew to love her more. She had been through a lot lately, so he wondered to himself if she was just hurting, if she wasn't really ready for this. Finn's death was still very recent, what if she knew about his vision of Finn before the battle? He still didn't understand it himself, maybe it had already been in his mind, but his dream made him really see it. What if Finn really did come back to him then, for her? He would tell her when he could, he had to, and if she isn't ready for this that would be ok. It hurt him to think about, but if it were true he would wait. Forever if he had to.

This group of mostly kids that surrounded him cheering and rejoicing had all been in this room waiting for him to wake, waiting for him. He had expected to see Clarke, or maybe even just Octavia, but what he awoke to that day hit his chest harder than the bullet he took. They were all there, every single one of them that could walk, even Murphy was near his feet with a smile on his face. If someone fell asleep two weeks into their time on earth and woke up today, what would they say? The rough times had shaped them into this family. Clarke had mothered them, and he had fathered them. He would never let them down, he would never allow them to be seen as criminals and put back into order. They needed to leave the Ark people, he had known it before, but now he knew that they would survive it.

What would the adults do? He wondered. Would they come with them? Would they use force to keep them? The questions flooded his mind, but he knew that Clarke would know what to do, or they would figure it out together.

As the shouting around him dwindled he was pulled back to reality by someone's weight on his shoulder giving him a hug. He looked up to see Raven smile at him and walk away. He was then embraced by Jasper with another smile. One by one they came and gave him only a hug and a smile. No words escaped any of them, but that meant more to him than any words could have. When he had been hugged so many times he lost count he looked up and saw only Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln again. Lincoln moved around O and leaned down and gave Bellamy a kiss on the forehead. As Lincoln moved towards the door he heard him say faintly. "Glad to have you back brother." And then he was out the door. Did he just call me brother? He wondered.

Octavia came down to him next and Clarke moved away to give them a little space. She hugged him harder than anyone had while being cautious of his injuries. He could feel the tears from her land on his neck.

"Hey O, it's ok, I'm fine." He tried to comfort her with his words.

"I know Bell, I'm just so glad you came back. I can't lose you. " She said sternly continuing to embrace him.

"I could never leave you alone, you know that." He stated using his right arm to reach around her and pull her in closer.

"They all waited bell, they all sat without saying a word, arms on each other and just waited for you. We all love you Bell, just me most of all." She said and glanced over to Clarke. "Well, maybe there is a tie at the top." She finished with a giggle.

He had his own tears streaming his face now thinking again about the 100 and how they were all family now. He slowly gathered himself and gave Octavia one last pull towards him.

"I love you kid." He said half sniffling.

"I love you too, Bell." She said as she started away from him towards the door.

As he lay there with tears in his eyes he could hear her moving towards him. He didn't want her to see him as weak, but he was actually weak right now he realized when he tried to wipe his face free of tears.

"Here," Clarke said. "Let me." She finished as she began to wipe his face lightly with the cuff of her shirt.

"Thanks." He said quietly. They were the only words he could manage to spit out.

"I am not sure it's a tie really, but she might be somewhere close in second." She stated referring to Octavia's claim with a slight giggle and smirk.

"Well, I can't say I'm upset about the fact." He responded lightly. "You shouldn't have run out in the open with a sniper out there Clarke."

She gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? It worked didn't it?" She asked with her 'I'm always right' voice.

"Yes, it worked, but you could have been killed if I was any slower. It's too big of risk for you to take." He stated trying to relay his concern for her.

"But what you did wasn't risky?" She responded.

He knew he had lost the argument, but he would never allow her to put herself in danger like that again. He made it a silent vow in his mind.

"Alright, you win. I concede." He said jokingly.

"So what do I win?" She asked flirtatiously, grinning at him again in the way that broke him.

As he tried to move himself up to kiss her, his body just wouldn't allow it. She noticed his struggle and quickly leaned down to where their noses almost touched.

"Well for now, this." He kissed her gently with what little strength he had. "And more to come later." He said with a smirk of his own.

She responded with a smile that slowly moved into grief and swelled her eyes with tears. He could tell she was trying to hold them back to be strong for him, but she didn't need to be. He reached around her and pulled her into his body. Her head found a spot in his neck that seemed almost made for her. The tears spilling down from her face and then down his neck.

"What's wrong Clarke?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"It's just…" She started, trying to get words out between her sobs. "I could have lost you before it all began." She finished.

He knew she was talking about them, when he was first shot the idea kept cropping up in his mind as well. What if they never got to see how they were together? The idea made him cringe.

"Well, you didn't. Not this time and not ever. We will have many more battles I am sure, but I'm never leaving you now." He said strongly.

Her sobs broke with a sniffle and a rub of her eyes.

"I know, but when I lost my dad it broke me. Then there was Finn, which broke me too. But when you were lying there and I didn't know if you were coming back, it wasn't like before. I wasn't sure that I could go on without you, and I have never felt like that before." She revealed sadly.

His heart broke for her, he suddenly felt sorry for putting her through that. It wasn't like he could have helped it, but he never wanted to hurt her.

"Hey," he began. "I'm never leaving you, got that?" With all the strength he could muster.

She didn't say anything; she simply nodded in her space at his neck and held him closer. He had been twisting her golden hair in his fingers and rubbing the back of her head. He hated to see her sad, it broke his heart that he was the one who gave her more pain.

He moved himself over on the cot giving her room to slide next to him, which she did quickly as if she was reading his mind. They just lay there still for hours before he finally felt her succumb to sleep. He could do this forever with her, he thought as sleep took him over as well.

Remember to please let me know what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to new lands and a new castle elsewhere.

Chapter 8

When Bellamy awoke he was feeling much more himself. The drugs had mostly worn off and the pain wasn't completely destroying him. He hated being helpless and unable to help with anything, but the patched up hole to the left of his heart didn't allow him much. It was still before dawn he could tell because through the flap in the tent he could see only dark.

Today they needed to figure everything out. He knew it was coming soon, but they had no plan yet. What was the plan for Mount Weather? What would happen with the 100? He needed to talk to Clarke and they needed to figure this stuff out. As she came to his mind he felt her move around next to him, as if she heard him thinking. Her back rubbed against his left side and she turned over laying her head on the healthy side of his chest.

"Morning Princess." He said as he moved the strands of hair out from over her eyes that seemed to look through him.

She smiled at him and then yawned, speaking at the end of it. "Morning."

She then sat herself up and yawned again. As she picked herself up she walked around to his left side. She stopped next to the cot, leaned down towards him and inspected his injury.

"How does it look?" He asked nervously, catching her glance.

"It looks really good actually, no infection, no bleeding, it looks like you are going to be fine." Clarke said with a relieved smile. She paused for a second as if trying to figure something out, and then spoke. "We need to talk about a few things though before anyone else is around." She said as if she regretted to have to put him through it.

He sat himself up on the table for the first time and smiled when he finished, and then he readied himself for the conversation they needed to have.

"Alright, so what first?" He asked.

"Well I think first we need to decide when and how we are going to leave the Ark people." She said strongly.

Bellamy was glad she had brought it up, because he didn't know if Clarke still wanted to be with her mother. Not to say that her mother may decide to come with, but he doubted it.

"I agree. We can't stay with them. They want everyone to fall back in line like on the Ark, and I won't let our people be made criminals again. Jaha even tried to kill you for power, it's just insane and I don't want to be a part of it." He responded. He could also see that she was relieved to not be the only one to think so.

"I think after this assassination attempt we should be able to leave without any fuss from the Ark. They wouldn't force us to stay after one of them tried to kill me, I don't think. What about our people and their families though? We can't just tell them to leave them behind. Do we take them with us if they decide to follow our rule?" She asked.

He could see all the things stirring in her head. She didn't want anyone to be forced to leave family behind and she would never ask them to.

"If anyone wants to come with I think we let them, not only families, but anyone who doesn't like the rule of the Ark. We don't want to cripple the Ark's numbers, but I can't imagine saying no to anyone that wanted to follow. Maybe we don't ask everybody though, because what if too many wanted to follow?" Bellamy stated. He didn't know if any would follow them other than the 100, but he wasn't concerned about that. He didn't want to create a new enemy on the way out the door either.

"That makes sense. What about the Grounders? Will they allow us to separate from the Ark and allow both groups to exist in their area? I get the feeling the Ark is planning to inhabit Mount Weather as a permanent base. Would Lexa allow them to now have all the defenses and power of the Mountain Men?" She asked him questions with other questions. She was really confused about all this too. I guess it is only right because these are really big decisions.

"I think we need to spread out the wealth of the mountain between all of us, grounders included, and destroy the Acid Fog permanently. I don't really want to be around here still when the Mountain Men finally open their doors though, so it would be nice to get it done quickly. You should ask Lexa where a good spot might be to set up a permanent camp. Close enough to not make Mount Weather an extremely long trek, but also far enough to start a new life without them." He suggested.

Clarke looked at him and nodded, but moved as if she was worried about something in particular. He figured it was her mom, but he didn't want to force her to talk about it.

"She will stay, I'm sure of it, but I think she will also let me go without a fuss." She said sadly, as if she heard him thinking, again.

"How do you do that? How do you know what's going through my head?" He asked hoping to get a serious answer.

She gave him a sarcastic grin. "It's written all over your face Bell, I've just spent enough time watching your face to know your meanings." She said with a giggle.

"I can read you pretty well too, you know." He replied back, as if to one-up her. He gave her a smile and then moved on, because they still weren't done. "So what exactly is the plan? Get a few things from Mount Weather that could help us, and then take off?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah. I think we gather a few things, like medicine, radios, weapons, clothing, food, anything we can easily carry really and yeah we let them know that we can't stay. They should understand that by now, and then yeah, hopefully Lexa has a good idea for a home. I will talk to her as soon as I can, and then I will talk to my Mother and Kane. Hopefully we can have it all taken care of by the time you are well enough to move." Clarke answered. She was eager to move on, he could tell. She was ready to find a home, maybe even build a family, and hopefully leave the fighting and treachery behind them all.

"First though, we need to talk to our people, all of them. Is there anyway to get them back in here before dawn shows and everyone else wakes?" Bellamy asked, knowing he wouldn't really be able to go anywhere else.

"I'll get as many as I can, give me a few minutes ok?" She asked as she gave him a kiss and headed out the door.

Bellamy wondered if anyone would want to stay and make Mount Weather their home with the Ark people. He would never forcefully separate anyone from their family, but he also didn't want to lose any of them. Some would obviously stay he knew, but what if they all didn't want to go. Mount Weather offered security, but he didn't want to live there in a cave. He had lived in an enclosed ship his whole life until earth, there was no way he would ever live in an enclosed space again. He wondered how many of his people felt the same way. Last night they had called him the King and Clarke the queen he remembered. Do they really see us that way? He thought to himself. As the thought drifted from his mind he watched them all begin to file in around him, giving him smiles and greetings. He was really glad to see the people who were captured by the Mountain Men. He couldn't remember how many times he had scorned himself for not going after them.

When Clarke entered the tent, he could tell she was the last to come in. Quickly and quietly she began quieting everyone down, so they would all be able to hear the conversation without yelling and someone overhearing their plans.

"Alright everyone, I bet you are wondering why we dragged you out of bed?" She started as if planning to continue but she was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Are we leaving right now?" Jasper asked as if they all knew there was a plan to leave.

"You knew we were going to ask you all who wanted to leave?" Bellamy asked confused.

"Well actually we were going to ask you guys to leave, because we can't stay here, but this meeting was obviously something important so we figured it out." Jasper responded intelligently.

"So you are all ok with leaving the Ark people?" Clarke asked, also seeming to be very confused. Most of the group responded by nodding or answering with a yes.

"Can we bring our families?" Someone else asked from towards the back.

"Of course you can, but they will have to follow our rule." Bellamy stated looking towards Clarke to signify why he said our.

"Personally, I think my dad would follow you two even without me." Miller said.

"Well alright then, but this can't turn into a mass exodus. Families are welcome, and any teenagers without families and what not, but we can't have everyone abandon the Ark or they will be vulnerable. Does everybody understand?" Bellamy spoke loud enough only so the back could hear him. There were nods and confirming answers from everybody.

"I think that's pretty much it then, we will be gathering supplies and things from Mount Weather before we leave, but I would say for now plan on leaving in 3 days. We will hopefully know where we are going by then and well stocked in the things we need." Clarke said as if ending the meeting and reached for Bellamy's hand.

None of them moved. They all just stood there looking at Bellamy and Clarke and she almost withdrew her hand, but he held it tight.

"We would follow you two anywhere, through anything." Monty choked and got agreements from every person in the tent.

"Long live the King and Queen." Jasper said quietly enough to almost be a whisper. Everyone in the room besides Bellamy and Clarke whispered it in response. Then they all began to quietly exit the tent.

Bellamy and Clarke just sat there silently, neither of them had even moved for minutes since the group left.

"King and Queen?" Bellamy said to Clarke in some kind of a question. He had heard them yell it last night, but he didn't really understand it.

"Yeah, I think that's their new idea of what our hierarchy should be. They don't want a chancellor, they don't want a president, and they don't want just one leader. Apparently it took you and I actually getting together before they thought of this one." She said. She sounded strangely uncomfortable with the idea.

"They want me to be their King and you their Queen?" He asked, sounding more like he was asking himself rather than Clarke. "I don't know how to feel about that." He continued.

"I know what you mean." She responded stiffly as she continued to stare at the door. "Does that mean that I can't call you Princess anymore?" He asked jokingly while elbowing her in the side. She was thinking about her upcoming conversation with her mother. Bellamy knew it was time for her to go. Before waiting for an answer, he shook her hand with his and let go as if ending the conversation.

"Go Sweetheart." He said, knowing she had much to do.

She smiled and then leaned towards him, and gave him a quick kiss as she got up. She had a lot to do before the Ark found out about their plans, which would be difficult with their people talking to family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home.

Chapter 9

The next three days flew by for everyone besides Bellamy. He was just getting back to being able to walk normally without running out of breath. His chest wound was a real pain, but he finally felt well enough to move around easily.

Clarke had taken care of everything while he was recovering. The 100, or however many they would have when they leave are taking off tomorrow at dawn. Abby and Kane both understood and had been expecting them to leave after Mount Weather. They would have let them stay, but both somehow knew that the group couldn't. They were concerned about how many people they may lose, but Mount Weather had also presented people with a safe home on a dangerous earth, so people would remain.

Lexa had also had the idea that this group would be splitting from the adults. She even went as far as to say that was why she always insisted Clarke is present at everything. She knew Clarke was an honorable person and could be trusted, but the other group was never a certainty. They now had their own access to Mount Weather for things they needed and if any of the treaties were broken, would not hesitate to use force against the Ark. Lexa basically allowed Kane and Abby to take over the mountain as they saw fit, but they could be granted asylum there if they needed to. The acid fog and other defenses were destroyed and the other spoils of the Mountain mostly divided between the three groups.

When Clarke asked her about land, Lexa had already picked out an ideal spot for them. It was on the outskirts of their borders and settled near the base of a mountain with a river and lake nearby. She gifted the land and a map of the areas around them. There were other grounder Clans to their east and South, but the area they were given is pretty big. She assured Clarke that there wouldn't be trouble.

It would be a very long walk to their new home, but they shouldn't have to worry about trouble on the way there. They were at peace with the grounders and were even given a small group to escort them home. Bellamy didn't trust the escorts very much, but Lincoln told him that they were honorable men, easing him into the idea.

The sun had just set and the world began turning dark. As Clarke sat in Bellamy's lap by the fire she couldn't help but think about her mother. They had figured out a way to video communicate through devices found in the mountain, but it would still be a long time before they would see each other face to face again. For a while they just sat there in each other's arms, thinking about this new future they would have, and the past they were leaving behind.

That night there was a lot going on. Some were celebrating, others were spending time with family, and the rest were still moving things around. The Ark had gathered everything they needed from Camp Jaha and moved it to the mountain. The Mountain Men had kept themselves sealed in the Cafeteria, but they were no longer a threat.

When darkness surrounded them and sleep came over them, Clarke and Bellamy finally receded to their tent. The tent had previously been Clarke's, but was now theirs. They didn't say much that night, but embraced in each other's comfort and slept comfortably for the first time in what seemed like ever. Tomorrow everything would change.

When dawn came the temporary camp was already stirring with activity. The grounders had set them up with a few horses and trailers to help carry their things, which turned out to be extremely helpful. The group that had gathered in the middle of camp looked to be about the size of the original 100 that came on the first drop ship. There were teenagers, adults, and even a few younger children.

Bellamy's first count was 110, but he didn't know who was standing around just to say goodbye. As he walked with Clarke hand in hand over to Kane and Abby, she squeezed his hand tightly when they reached them.

Clarke let go of his hand and walked up to her mother who embraced her in a hug. They stood like that for a few moments, leaving Kane and Bellamy face to face.

"I know I don't have to tell you to take care of them. I know you to be an honorable man, and I know how you feel about your people. I will say that on the Ark I would have never been able to see anyone and trust them to lead a group of our people off on their own, but I can see it now. I couldn't lead your people as well as you and Clarke have, part of me even wish I was going with you, following you." Kane said with more respect than Bellamy ever expected.

Bellamy really didn't know what to say so he nodded his head and shook his outstretched hand. Clarke and Abby had broken apart now, both with tears in their eyes. Clarke nodded at Kane and began to walk away. As Bellamy went to follow he felt Abby grab his arm to stop him.

"I just want you to know that I was so wrong about you. I thought you weren't good for Clarke at first, but now I know there could be no one better to take care of my little girl. You will look after her, probably even better than I could now. I just want to thank you." Abby said and then surprised him by embracing him in a hug.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe." He replied with a strong voice as Abby drew away.

"I know you will. And just so you know, you have my permission to marry that girl, if you should ever decide that's what you two want." She finished with a blush.

"Thank you. That means… a lot." Bellamy responded choking on his words.

"Alright," She shook off the moment. "Take care… Son." She finished with a smile and walked away towards Kane.

Bellamy stood there in shock for a moment, and then he too walked away, towards Clarke and his people.

The trip was long and gruesome, but nobody in the group was lost, and nobody had gotten badly injured on the way. They walked for seven full days before Lincoln came running up to Clarke and Bellamy with news that they had arrived. As Bellamy and Clarke ran to the top of the hill in front of them excitement flooded through. When they both saw the place they would set up their home, they both knew it was perfect. Relief flooded them both and they looked at each other with a smile.  
"Welcome home, Princess." Bellamy said with a smile. And they made their way to the clearing above the lake where Lexa had told them to use.

They set up camp that night in peace. Everyone loved their new home and some had even already picked out spots to build their homes. It had been an ongoing conversation the whole way there. The grounders who escorted them there were going to also show them how to build homes not only for shelter but to keep warm through the winters.

Bellamy had already worked out in his mind the home he would build for Clarke. He was more excited about building this home than anything he had ever done before. He talked with Lincoln for hours each night trying to gather as much information as he could. Lincoln also told him about his plans to build a home for him and Octavia. Bellamy wasn't even mad at the idea, he was actually very happy for Lincoln and Octavia. He was excited to build a life together with these people and saw a great future here.

One thing that had been constantly on his mind was what Abby had said before they left. Marriage? He had never really thought about it before, but it was never really a possibility for him until now. He wasn't sure if Clarke wanted anything to do with marriage and he had done a decent job of keeping it secret from her so far. Every night since they left though Clarke had asked him what her mother said. He had told her some of it, but left out what she said about marriage. Clarke knew he was hiding something too, but didn't push him about it.

He had been lying in their tent just thinking about how large the bedroom should be and if they should build more for children in the future when she entered the tent. She looked at him with a smile and then laid herself down on top of him. He stared into her eyes for a moment, noticing the sparkle they gave from the lantern hanging above.

"You are going to tell me what you have been hiding now." She said confidently.

"Oh am I now?" He responded sarcastically. He couldn't keep it from her long and he knew that, but he didn't know how she would react.

"Yes you are, or else…" She stated somewhat seriously.

He couldn't figure out what she meant, but knew that somehow he had already given in to her demands.

"Your mother told me that I had permission to marry you if I wanted, and she also called me son." He blurted out quickly as if he hoped she wouldn't hear him.

"And do you want to?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course I want to Clarke, I just didn't know where you stood on the subject. I don't need to be married to you if that's not what you want. I just need to be with you." He said as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He was nervously trying to look away when she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"I would be okay with it." She responded quietly and seductively.

"You would huh?" He asked as if to confirm as relief flooded over him.

"I would Bell." She said again with a smile. "What do you think about kids?" She asked nervously.

"I would be okay with it." He responded mimicking her earlier answer.

A big smile ran over her face and she moved herself up his body until her lips met his. He had never been so happy, he could never have imagined marriage or kids when they had first been on earth, but now he wanted nothing more. Their kiss continued more passionately before he broke away.

"I've been thinking about our home a lot lately, and it just occurred to me that I should probably talk with you before starting it tomorrow. How many extra bedrooms should we have?" He asked her as she moved and stretched along his left side where she always seemed to find perfectly.

"You are building us a house?" She asked in her cute voice and gave him a kiss on his shoulder. "Well I had always imagined two kids, but I don't know Bell." She finished with a smirk.

"Two seems like a good place to start." He responded and kissed her back on the top of her head. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Just last week they were fighting for their lives, and today all he could think about was his new home and family. He knew it wouldn't last long, because there had always been something, but he hoped it lasted as long as possible. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

They both lay there silently in each other's arms until they fell asleep, not caring what trouble would come along tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrupted engagement.

Chapter 10

By the time the grounders that escorted them had left, their home had changed drastically. They left on the first frost to get back to their people before winter closed in. Bellamy was glad to see them go, but they had been a huge help with the homes.

When Bellamy finally got an accurate count of their people it was almost like fate. There were 99 people originally from the Ark, and Lincoln, making their total an even 100. There were 21 adults and the rest of the group was under 25 with 6 children. They had spent the last few weeks building a home for everyone, and everyone had been pitching in, even the kids who were constantly ushering water around. Over this time Bellamy and Clarke had each met everyone, including all the adults who came with, who actually seemed more than happy about following them. Most of the adults had been family members that joined their kids, except for an old man who just called himself Skip who nobody could really figure out. They fit quite seamlessly into the group though, which was something Bellamy worried about.

They hadn't seen any signs of the neighboring grounder tribes, but they knew it was only a matter of time. While they were sure that Lexa had informed the other tribes of their relocation, Bellamy was still unsure of how they would react to them. She had said they wouldn't have trouble, but that wasn't very convincing.

Their new home had come together nicely. Bellamy had finished building it, with Clarke's help, and many others that refused to work on their own homes until theirs was finished. Their living area had been built larger to accommodate large meetings with a fireplace on each side, and there was a partial kitchen, an external bathroom, and three bedrooms in the back, one much larger than the others. The town now had a mess hall, and the clinic had been erected next door so Clarke wouldn't have to go far when she was needed. As of now there were 25 buildings set up surrounding Clarke and Bellamy's home in the middle. Some homes were for families, other homes held groups of singles, but everyone had a place to call home. A wall had been built surrounding their large clearing in order to protect them should they ever need it. It looked like a town, or a village that the grounders lived in, and to all of them it was beautiful.

The lake had become a great provider of food and water, and game in the area was also plentiful. They had everything they could possibly need and people were really settling into their new lives. Jobs had been given to everybody based on what they were good at and more importantly what they wanted. Some jobs were not glamorous but someone volunteered for every position. Everyone would be trained in defense, tracking, and hunting so that everyone would know how to survive.

It seemed almost as if the town was built in perfect time because winter was coming, and even with their new homes, it would be a long hard winter.

Everyone continued to refer to Bellamy as King, and Clarke as Queen. They never actually called him King Bellamy, but it wasn't a secret that everyone saw him as such. He didn't want to be King Bellamy because it made him appear above Clarke, and that wasn't what he wanted, but he wouldn't tell them to stop. They had a right to decide who should lead them and call them what they wanted. He still saw Clarke as his Princess and that was never likely to change.

Over the past few weeks he couldn't get the marriage idea out of his head. He wanted to start a family with Clarke, but they had been so busy lately. Bellamy was determined to marry her before winter came though, and Octavia had been ever so pushy lately about it. He wondered if it had anything to do with her and Lincoln. Maybe they were planning a wedding as well, but wanted to wait until after Clarke and Bellamy. He knew engagements usually came first so that became his first hurdle. He wanted to make it romantic enough that she would never forget it, which was hard considering she probably expected it, so he would need to be sneaky.

With a little help from Lincoln he found the perfect opportunity. Lincoln had built a boat to be used for fishing and with a few adjustments he had helped Bellamy turn it into a hopefully beautiful surprise. That evening he secretly gathered the supplies he needed and filled the boat. When it was time, he found Clarke in the clinic as usual.

"Hey I need your help. Murphy said Skip went out swimming and he hadn't seen him since. I was going to take the boat out along the shore to see if I could find him, but I may need your medical assistance." He said sternly trying not to give anything away.

"How long has he been out there? We better hurry." She replied and quickly gathered her things.

They walked down to the shore and got in the boat. As Bellamy paddled down the shoreline, she seemed content on searching for Skip, who happened to be sleeping already back in town. When her searching began to worry her he began paddling to the middle of the lake.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Thought we would check the other side." He responded logically and she nodded in understanding. When he reached the middle he stopped as if to take a break and then he lit the torches along the side of the boat.

"What is this Bellamy?" She asked curiously with a smile.

"I couldn't see anything." He joked.

When she couldn't take any more silence she gave him a stern look, intent on answers.

He didn't want to waste time with silly statements so he moved slowly towards her on the boat and kneeled in front of her seat so he was looking up at her. He slowly pulled out a ring of animal hair that he made until he could find something better.

"Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?" He asked as he extended the ring towards her. Silence was all he got in return. "Now I know the ring is terrible, but it's only temporary."

"Oh Bell, it's perfect." She said with a smile between her tears. "And of course I will marry you." She said before nearly tipping the boat over as she tackled him and lavished him with kisses all over his face.

In the distance they heard cheering, so they both looked up and along the shore of camp everyone had gathered and were shouting their applause. The lake wasn't extremely big so they could all see the two of them in the boat, and someone must have told them what was happening, most likely Lincoln or Octavia.

"Want to go back in?" Bellamy asked Clarke with a smile.

"Yes, quickly too, because I don't think we could stay upright in this boat doing what I have planned." Clarke responded smirking.

As quick as he could, Bellamy made his way back to his seat and quickly paddled it back to shore. As they exited the boat and made their way up to their home they were stopped many times for congratulations. Bellamy was grateful for it, but all he really wanted was to make it to their bedroom. She had been giving him those sexy looks the whole way back and he could hardly stand it. When they were almost through the door he heard a deathly scream come from near the east gate. Perfect timing. He thought to himself, but knew that it couldn't wait. He gave her a pointed look and then they both moved towards the sound at a dead sprint.

When they arrived at the spot, they found nothing but tracks on the ground that indicated a struggle. Someone had been taken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat? Or is it...

Chapter 11

They had been pretty lax lately about security, which was obviously a mistake. Someone out there was their enemy, and they had no idea who it was. It had been Murphy who was taken, and it hadn't taken long to figure out. He was the only guard on watch, and as well he was the first name Bellamy yelled to check for a status update. Why was Murphy always in the middle of nearly everything? He always seemed to be mixed up in stuff, but that still didn't mean he deserved this. It was extremely dark out now and they still weren't extremely acquainted with the woods around them. They had spent so much time building up the town, that they hadn't mapped their surrounding area very well. Their choices were to either leave now and waste no time proceeding in the dark, or wait until dawn when they had light to aid them.

Bellamy had hoped to finally have some time to be intimate with Clarke. They had been so busy and exhausted since they began their journey from Mount Weather that every time they tried, sleep or exhaustion overcame them too quickly. They would end up sleeping in each other's arms silently to wake up and work themselves ragged all over again. Now that they had finished building he had hoped they would have the time. They both came to realize during this time that their people would always come first it seemed, even in their relationship. It became almost an untold secret between them that maybe they couldn't be both leaders and lovers. He could see it wearing on Clarke's face each and every day. He had hoped to change her mind with the engagement and possibly their own private time in the first night in their new home. He had hoped to change his own mind also, but this abduction had dampened his spirits even more.

Bellamy knew they had to leave now, and when he gave Clarke a nod, she nodded back in understanding.

"I'll get our gear." Clarke said with a ring of sadness before running back towards their new house.

He was worried about Murphy, but he worried more for Clarke. He would die before he would let her be convinced of their doom, before he was convinced as well.

Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Lincoln all gathered at the gate before taking off. Not many words were said, but they followed the trail for Murphy with a purpose, not even stopping for breaks. When dawn came they were glad for the light, but knew that the prospect of finding Murphy alive was grim.

Octavia was the one who spotted the cave. It was well hidden by brush and other plants, but she had become comfortable in the woods during all her time spent with Lincoln. Bellamy was glad for it now.

"Who would take him here?" Bellamy asked towards nobody in particular.

"This is an old bear cave that my village used when I was a kid." Lincoln answered. "I haven't been here in over a decade, but I remember it now." He continued with a hint of anger. Who else would know about this place other than his former tribe?

Bellamy could see the uncertainty in Lincoln's face and gathered what he was thinking. He had been spending a lot of time around Lincoln lately and was becoming very close with him. He not only considered him an ally, but even more, he thought of him as a friend. Finn had been the one to take all those lives in his village, but wasn't punished, as fiercely as most grounders would have liked. Clarke had spared him a fate worse than simply death, but she had taken from the grounders their own closure. Someone could be harboring ill will from that attack, which Murphy was also present for. Could that be the reason for this abduction? Why wouldn't they go after Clarke? Maybe that was the original plan, but their boat trip had interrupted it.

"I think you should head back to town Clarke, I'm not sure it's exactly safe for you here." Bellamy said, responded by a slight nod from Lincoln.

"I'm not going anywhere Bellamy and you know that." Clarke responded stiffly. She only called him Bellamy now when she was either being stern or being cute. He knew then that he would get nowhere with her.

"Fine, let's get moving then." Bellamy succeeded.

As Bellamy took a couple steps toward the cave he felt a hand on his chest stopping him. Lincoln looked over at him with his cautious face. Bellamy knew now to follow instead of lead, so he gave Lincoln the way.

As they made their way quietly into the cave in a straight line with weapons raised darkness grew around them. It seemed they had walked for minutes before they saw a flickering light ahead in the distance. There wasn't any noise coming from ahead, but that could only mean Murphy wasn't being tortured or that they were too late. With a growing pit in his stomach Bellamy moved ahead. Lincoln had already disabled many traps along the way that could have killed any one of them. Octavia had also seen a tripwire that Lincoln almost walked into. Bellamy was glad he hadn't lead now.

As the walls grew with light from the fire in the round stone room, his eyes were immediately drawn to Murphy who had been strung up over the fire with ropes around his wrists and ankles suspending him in the air. His attacker was nowhere to be seen, but Bellamy knew that was by design. Clarke was the real target and Bellamy hadn't been the only one to figure that out. He stood in front of her with Lincoln and Octavia both covering her from other angles.

"Jasper, Monty, cut him down carefully, don't want him to get lit on fire. Everyone else be on your guard. Whoever is here didn't come for Murphy." Bellamy stated with authority. He looked back and saw Clarke finally understand the situation.

As soon as murphy was cut down and was propped up between Jasper and Monty unconscious, Bellamy heard something large moving in the darkness ahead. It didn't sound like a person coming for them.

"Run, everyone run!" Lincoln shouted. "It's a bear!" He finished as he pushed everyone behind him.

There was no way they could all deal with a bear in these enclosed spaces, they needed to get out of the cave. The idea that the architect of this plan wasn't pursuing them worried Bellamy even more. Not only was a bear chasing them, but also someone had made sure they would be running in this direction. They were moving too slow with Murphy being dragged by Jasper and Monty, who weren't exactly figures of strength. Bellamy knew they couldn't outrun it at this pace. Lincoln must have sensed the same.

"Watch after her Bellamy, we can't run into his trap." He heard Lincoln say as he stopped running and stood his ground against the beast. As soon as Octavia noticed, she too stopped and moved to his side.

"O, No! Keep running." Bellamy shouted as he continued with Clarke, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. Octavia could handle herself, and he had accepted that, besides if it had been Clarke, Bellamy would have never left her there alone.

Shots rang out from behind them and he heard Lincoln give a war cry that pierced his ears, he couldn't worry about them, he had to get Clarke to safety. When they came to the cave entrance he grabbed Clarke to slow her down and then moved in front of her as if to guard her from what was waiting for them. Jasper, Monty and a partially conscious Murphy waited behind Clarke.

When Bellamy's eyes adjusted to the daylight he noticed movement from his right. As the arrow flew by his head and hit the stone behind him he tackled Clarke back into the cave. He had seen where the arrow had come from and knew he couldn't wait long.

"Stay here, I will come back for you." He said to Clarke sounding more like an order than he would have liked. She nodded understanding.

Bellamy knew he would have to be quick, so he gathered his rifle and made ready. As he leapt out of the cave entrance he heard the other arrow as he felt a pain in his right calf. He had seen the enemy clearly as he jumped from the cave, and as he rolled onto one knee, quickly made his shot count. When he saw the man fall from the tree he had been shooting from, Bellamy moved quickly over to him to make sure it was over. When he looked over the man's body he knew he recognized him. Before he could figure out who the man was, he noticed Clarke standing a few feet away. She had obviously not listened to him.

"It's the man from the grounder village who confronted Lexa." She said sadly. Bellamy remembered him now as the one that had tried to stop them from entering the village with Lexa, who's guard had nearly beat him to a pulp before Clarke pleaded for them to stop.

Bellamy knew she would blame herself for this too, that was her way. He moved over to her and gathered her in his arms.

"This is not your fault." Bellamy said quietly in her ear. He could feel her body start reacting to her sobs. She wouldn't take this well either.

As minutes passed just standing there in each other's arms he noticed Lincoln and Octavia exit the cave. Lincoln gave him a curt smile and walked back in to claim his prize.

They had survived another threat on their lives and actually managed to harvest a bear at the same time. Only on earth could such things happen. When they finally made their way back to town they were embraced by cheers and hugs. Bellamy was glad to be back, but knew that Clarke was suffering even more inner turmoil. She would blame herself for that man's death too, even though he meant to kill her.

When they had finally made it into their new home Clarke had headed straight for the bedroom, which would have made Bellamy happy only hours ago, but now just made him worry.

Bellamy followed her to the bedroom where she had curled up on the bed and began crying again. He knew this wasn't their night, so he moved onto the bed next to her and gathered her in his arms. Where she found her place, head pressed into the crick in his neck. They just lay there for hours until she finally stopped crying and let the sleep take her over.

They would have a lot to deal with in the future, but Bellamy was determined to show Clarke that they could make it work, that being together would never be a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for sex. A little smut never hurt nobody. The first time they actually had the energy to get it on, funny how that works sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated very mature for SEX. It comes by request. Remember to review if you can, I would really enjoy hearing what you think.
> 
> I own none of these characters, I just play with them.

Chapter 12

As dawn broke through the window Bellamy awoke to something tickling his face. What he saw he had definitely imagined, but never expected. Clarke was on her hands and knees above him with her blonde curls falling over the sides of his face. She was completely naked and wore a smirk on her face that energized him instantly. There she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever known, and naked above him and all he could do was think about how bad his breath stunk.

As if reading his mind she giggled and gave him a small kiss.

"I like your natural smells." She said while softly laughing.

"Well, I like your smells too. So what's all this about? Is it my birthday?" Bellamy asked excitedly. He had stopped worrying about his breath, but now all he could think about was taking her immediately. It was torture for him to wait, but he would. This was her plan, and he would allow her to see it through even if it killed him.

She gave another quick laugh and then moved down to kiss him again. This kiss was far more passionate and longing. He could hardly breathe, but he would never break away. Clarke stripped him of all his power and experience. Even with his previous encounters with women, he felt like a boy again without a clue what to do. The nervousness nearly took control of him. When she finally lifted her head away she moved down towards his neck and left a trail of kisses down to his shoulder blade. She was toying with him, and he couldn't help but allow it.

He slowly moved to remove his shirt, but she grabbed both of his hands and moved them above his head.

"Let me." She said seductively as she gracefully slipped his shirt out from under him and over his head.

He moved his arms to grab onto the sides of her waist; he just wanted to touch her fiercely. Again she stopped his hands and moved them down against his sides. As she slowly moved down his chest and onto his abdomen she continued to leave kisses along the way. When she settled just above his waistline, he couldn't help but let out a small groan of approval. She responded with another signature giggle. She toyed with the waistband on his boxers until he could take no more. In one quick move he flipped her over and moved on top of her, mimicking the position she had taken above him.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, I'm impressed." She joked with yet another giggle. Her little laughs did things to him that he couldn't understand. Every single one made him want her more and more. It seemed almost like she had known, because she did so at just the right time.

"I think we've both waited long enough." He said with a smirk as he moved down to kiss her. At first she toyed with him leaving her mouth closed, and biting his lip, but when he moved his hand to her breast, she opened her mouth fully and tasted him with her tongue. She was no longer torturing him, she wanted all of him now, and he meant her to have it.

While they passionately kissed and moved against each other he was exploding with desire. She reached down and pulled down his boxers in one swift motion and then pulled him towards her. He looked into her eyes and was entranced by how they glittered with golden sparkles, much like the sun on a rippling lake. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile followed by another giggle. That was it. She had given him permission to take her.

He moved with her as she guided him inside her. As they became one, each answered with their own moaning response. He could feel her shudder around him as she could probably feel his heart beating through his chest. As he moved inside her slowly she responded by moving with him in perfect rhythm.

He had been with other women before, but this was very different. Every move she made brought him closer to ecstasy. They weren't two separate beings like every other sexual experience he ever had. They felt like one as they moved together and separately at just the right moments. The sweat that clung her hair to her face, the way her breasts shook up and down with her body, the way she bit her lip as if to contain her noise. These things all drove him mad inside.

Every time Bellamy heard a moan escape her mouth it stimulated his own response as if on command. As their movements quickened slowly they both responded in sync. It was as if they were made for each other, as if they were created solely for this act.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and motioned for him to get on his back. He reacted quickly and reversed their positions. She had now moved to straddle him and took control from him. She moved with such grace that he couldn't help but admire the effortless way she moved around him.

He grabbed her waist with his left hand and her breast with his right. As he leaned up towards her he took her other nipple in his mouth and gave a playful bite before kissing and massaging it with his tongue. He was getting close now, and knew she had to be getting there as well. He aided her movement as best he could, but concentrated on delaying as long as he could. As he looked up at her face he saw her bathed in pleasure, bringing a smile to his face.

"Bellamy…" She whispered. He took it as a warning that her moment was coming. So he responded accordingly and guided them both to their end. The moment was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. As the screams escaped her and her body shook he embraced his own climax and released inside of her with a groan. The pure ecstasy he experienced shook his entire body and left him drained of all his energy. She toppled over onto the bed beside him and closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. All he could manage was the same, looking up at the sky trying to catch his own breath.

Minutes passed by before he found himself able to move again, and when he did all he could do was roll to his side. She gave him a big smile as he moved his fingers along her exposed stomach.

"You should have told me about that arrow skimming your leg last night. It's a good thing I woke up when I did, otherwise it may have been infected." She said sternly as her breathing finally slowed beside him.

He had forgotten completely about the arrow. He knew it hadn't hit him solid, but he didn't even notice the small pain until she mentioned it. Last night he was so concerned for Clarke that he failed to notice it at all. He obviously worried a little too much, because she seemed better than fine this morning, or she could hide it amazingly well. It could also be that the exhilarating activity masked it all, but he was sure she was doing better.

"It wasn't a big deal and I didn't want to worry you, you've been through a lot lately and throwing in last night. I just didn't want to add more." Bellamy responded nervously.

"Last night I got engaged and my fiancé saved my life. I am better than fine. You and everyone else also proved to me last night that we could really do this. Every time I look at this ring I know that we have something special. They all stood at the edge of the lake and cheered for us, like a true family would. I'm sorry I doubted at all." She responded calmly and convincingly as she toyed with the makeshift ring he had given her.

"You weren't the only one." He confessed. "I wasn't sure either, I just knew that my life is nothing without you and I will do anything to keep you. Anything." He finished resting his hand on her face.

"We are going to be ok Bell, I just know it." She offered.

"I know Princess, I know." Bellamy responded with confidence. He wouldn't let them fail, no matter what.

"So what would you think about a round two?" She asked him seductively.

"Anything for you Darlin." He responded and threw the covers over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to give some feedback if you would. On the whole story, or just a chapter, or even if you think my writing blows. It would be great to hear from you.


	13. Take Some of Mine - 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to get by. Why did it take them so long to get freaky? Let me know what you think, I have a few partials to finish that I hope to post soon.

The next day most everyone got to work again. Security was heightened a little, but everyone seemed fairly certain that their threats were minimal now at their new home. Everyone was happy, everyone was working, and they were all grateful for this place and these people. The only people missing so far this morning were their two leaders. They didn’t have to be ordered around anymore by Bellamy and Clarke all the time. Sure the leaders planned everything and oversaw everyone’s work but it wasn’t like at the drop ship anymore. Everyone had a purpose, and a family to accomplish things for. Some of the group still called them King and Queen, because they were that to them. Most of them however, started calling them Mom and Dad when their leaders were out of earshot. 

Mom and Dad were still in their cabin, and nobody wanted to knock on their door and disturb them. They deserved any happiness they could find, and everybody in their community would cut off a limb to give them even five minutes more. Not only did they take a bunch of misfit kids and keep them alive and safe, they made them all family, and none of them could ever repay enough. They don’t think of them as heroes or saviors or anything like that. The devotion Bellamy and Clarke have to their people and the devotion the people have to their leaders is something that surely this earth has never seen.

 

Inside their room Clarke and Bellamy just laid on their bed looking at each other sitting with their legs entwined between each other, for what had seemed like hours. They didn’t really say much, just smiled and embraced their moment of down time. Bellamy thought he should probably go out and check on everyone, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of his beautiful blonde fiancé.

“Why do you think it took us so long?” Clarke asked curiously, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean? Sex?” Bellamy asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, why do you think it took us long after we got together, even engaged before?” Clarke asked and paused. “It isn’t like we couldn’t have. I mean, well, you know. I wouldn’t have stopped you if you wanted it.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at her unsteadiness, but he knew the reasons for him mostly, maybe it was different for her. He was never good at feelings, but being around Clarke all this time, and now being this close to her, he had no secrets from her anymore.

“I guess I kind of always saw it as something sacred almost? I wanted you to know I truly loved you before we went there. It meant more to me to wait. I knew once we did that there was certainly no going back, I’d be yours till I die. Not that I wasn’t already. I also didn’t think I deserved you, no matter what you said, still don’t think I do.” He spoke quietly with purpose, pausing between each statement.

She didn’t really have anything to answer with right away so he kept going after she gave him a ‘You’re an idiot’ look. .

“I suppose if you had wanted it and asked me or something I would have caved. I’d do anything for you Princess. Anything.” 

She gave him a smile and a playful tease. “Anything?”

He gave her one of his signature dirty grins and responded simply. “Anything.” As he pulled her closer to him so that she sat in his lap, letting her know he wasn’t going anywhere. She could let her guard down with him too.

“I think a lot of it probably had to do with how little time we had for any of that since Mount Weather also.” She responded biting her lip before her expression turned serious. “Does it make any sense that I didn’t want to just fuck you? That I wanted to make love to you instead? Not like just any girl. You’ve always been more to me than just some guy.”

“Clarke-“ He said her name in that low voice so he knew he didn’t approve of how crudely she said the word fuck.

“Not that the sexual tension between us wasn’t killing me all the time.” She finished with a smile on her face and a quick shift in his lap.

“How is this possible? How can you want anything to do with me? I just can’t wrap my head around it. I’m the antihero, the guy who never gets the princess.” He argued.

“You can’t see yourself, who you really are. Everyone else sees it now, Octavia has always seen it, and even I could see it back when it was “Whatever the hell we want.” Is there a better man on this earth? Can you point me in his direction?” She responded seriously and then finishing with mostly sarcasm. 

“Well, I don’t know. I’m sure there are plenty better for you. You deserve the best, I just don’t want you to ever feel like you got stuck with me by circumstance.” He still thinks she’s out of his league, even when she wants to marry him. He still fashions himself a criminal and a murderer. Someday she would make him see, she had to.

“Circumstance brought me to you, but that’s not why I love you. That’s not why I want you to father my children. That’s not why you are a part of me now. Someday I hope I can show you the man you are.” Clarke responded with her voice that carried only the truth. She leaned over and kissed him, softly, but with purpose. 

“Kids… I almost thought the idea seemed impossible not long ago.” Bellamy said with a smile, not a smirk. Rarely did he give those away, she knew she had hit a soft spot.

“I can’t imagine anyone being a better father.” She said as she absently rubbed her belly. She had always had extremely good intuition, and something told her that last night they might have started a different kind of future. Maybe sooner than you think, Bell. She thought to herself, half thinking she was crazy and it was way too soon to know, the other half completely terrified that she knew somehow. They already had kids in a way, but one of their own was a thought that made Clarke feel hopeful again, even if she was just crazy for now.

Finally after another few moments of just staring at each other, they each moved to start the day, almost as if they had timed it together. It really was amazing how in sync they were. They each finished dressing, shared a kiss, and then walked out the door to brave their new world. Maybe this happiness would last a while. Would it be so wrong for them to just live peacefully for a while? Could the earth allow them to start living their lives?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little of a fluffy interaction between Bellamy and Lincoln. More coming soon I promise. Thanks for those of you who have commented. Can't say enough how much it means. Glad people are enjoying this at all. Keep letting me know what you think.

The first frost had come and gone, and the weather was actually remaining pretty warm. As much as Bellamy knew about seasons and the months they used to correspond to he could only imagine that they were at the end of the fall season, most likely past mid October according to old calendars. Winter was coming, but they were more prepared for it each and every day. They would survive in the home they had built. Bellamy had been thinking of a name for their home a while back, but so had everyone else, so the camp had a few names right now. Old Town. Lakeside. Camp Sky. He figured that those names weren’t bad, but he had always wanted to find something more, like as if it belonged in his old stories. It hadn’t come to him yet, but he made sure to note that the camp would simply be called home until he found a suitable name. 

The first snowfall would be here soon, they all knew it was coming, but they found more excitement in the idea of snow than fear of the coming cold. Bellamy embraced the hope, and he to found himself looking forward to the white coating that would soon cover the earth.

After a couple weeks of finishing up the camp’s construction and getting everyone settled with homes and jobs, things were finally starting to settle down into a comfortable lull. Bellamy would normally have been worried that the peaceful period was bound to end soon, but he couldn’t seem to get himself to worry too much when he saw the blonde curls against his chest in front of him. He gave Clarke a light squeeze with his arms where she sat between his legs in front of him facing the fire. The fire seemed to dance off her skin and her golden locks, filling him with warmth and calm. 

Octavia and Lincoln sat adjacent to them in almost the same position, both with happy smiles on their faces. They had been through a lot together, his sister and the grounder warrior she loved. They had earned the right to be happy, and Bellamy meant to make sure that they would always have that right. Octavia gave him a look when she saw the smile on Bellamy’s face before she looked down at his princess. 

Octavia and Clarke shared a look before Octavia moved to get up, reaching for Clarke’s hand when she stood.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about Clarke, come on.” Octavia said cheerfully. How she remained so spirited after everything made Bellamy think that maybe he hadn’t done such a bad job with her.

As Clarke and Octavia got up from the fire and left their Men to sit a spell, Bellamy started wondering about life. His sister and his soul mate were smiling together with their hands joined as they made their way towards their homes. How is it possible we are here now? Both of my women are alive and happy. What did I do to deserve this?

\----------------------------

 

“Do you think this is how we were meant to be?” Bellamy asked to Lincoln sitting quietly a few feet away. They were the only two left at the fire, and neither was getting ready to leave, so Bellamy thought it was time to get deep with his sister’s man, and his good friend.

“Well, I’m not sure if I believe in fate in every circumstance, but I have to believe that this life we all share, is important.” Lincoln responded with conviction.

“What would have happened if you never saw Octavia? You may have killed us all right away.” Bellamy almost joked, but he knew it could have gone that way instead.

“I may have tried. You would have stopped me and anyone else who came. You and Clarke.” Lincoln said, sure of his words.

“Maybe.” Bellamy said, but wondered how many things had to happen just right to get them here. Silence spread between them for a few moments as the camp had fully died down, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire, before Lincoln cleared his throat.

“I don’t want to make this odd or uncomfortable but there is something I want to say to you, somebody needs to say it to you. You are my brother now, I think, so I will be honest.” Lincoln stated with purpose, but uncertainty in how to use his words showed on his face.

“Um, you aren’t gonna hit on me? Right Lincoln?” Bellamy joked.

“Idiot. No.” Lincoln paused as if weighing his words again. “You believe yourself the villain, or the bad guy, or a failure due to those you lost. I want you to know, if I had found a different way to come to know you like I have, even if I never met Octavia, I would have followed you anywhere. I’ve never met a better man or a more competent leader. That’s the truth.”

“I don’t-“ Bellamy began softly, shifting where he sat before Lincoln kept speaking, not backing down from his purpose. 

“I would gladly give up my life for your sister’s, she means more to me than life, but I would do so for anyone in this camp as well, maybe you above all. Everyone else here feels the same way as well, and that is because of you and Clarke. No village or leader I have ever seen or heard of has ever used love as a weapon, until now.” Lincoln continued in his tone of certainty.

“Are you sayin’ you love me Lincoln? I mean-“ Bellamy responded half choking on his words, unshed tears in his eyes, still trying to keep the conversation light enough so he wouldn’t cry in front of the warrior.

“I absolutely do. Brother.” Lincoln responded quickly and assuredly looking Bellamy right in the eyes.

Bellamy swallowed the knot in his throat before opening his mouth again. He didn’t really know how to respond, and he wouldn’t argue. He wanted to joke about maybe making Octavia jealous, but he didn’t. Lincoln meant a lot to him too, more than he had ever let on. He was glad his sister found someone that made her happy and showed her such devotion.

Brother. Bellamy thought back with a nod of his head, silently responding Lincoln’s words. 

“I guess I’m just glad you didn’t call me Dad, like most others have started.” He said uncertainly with a chuckle, not really knowing how to act. 

Lincoln gave a small snort before he laughed as well. Glad he could tell Bellamy how much he meant to everyone. He could see that some of his words hit home, but Bellamy would never let himself really see who he was and Octavia told him as much many times. He wanted to try though, to give Bellamy anything at all he could to return even a small portion of what he had given for everyone else.

“There’s not a person here that wouldn’t die for you. You can try and believe yourself small, or a failure, but a man with an army of ten thousand could not equal the strength you give your people. I know you may never let yourself truly see it, but you are a great man Bellamy. A great leader, maybe even the greatest when all is done.” Lincoln stated before giving him a nod and walking off to find Octavia. 

“Thanks… Brother.” Bellamy responded before Lincoln got out of earshot. Now left to only the crackling fire and his thoughts. He had felt lighter lately, like the weight was somehow lifting off his shoulders, and Lincoln’s words had lifted even more. 

He found himself sitting in silence for a while, knowing that Clarke was most likely waiting for him, which brought a smile to his face. He would go find her soon, but he couldn’t help but find himself daydreaming about a little prince running around camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time, and Clarke is having a hard time keeping a secret. More exciting stuff to come I promise.

For a few weeks now everyone had been helping get ready for the wedding. Octavia and Lincoln took over the wedding planning so that Clarke could concentrate on everything else, and Bellamy didn’t really care what they did so long as they were hitched. They were planning to combine the native customs of the grounders with the customs of the ark and the historical religious weddings of the past. Clarke was actually looking forward to see how they would put it all together. 

Clarke woke up that morning feeling tired and hot. Bellamy had brought her breakfast in bed because it was their wedding day. Although she argued for a while about wasting time in bed, she finally gave in and ate her breakfast while Bellamy watched her eat. After breakfast she got dressed and went out to start her day, even not planning the wedding she had plenty to do. When she threw up outside an hour later she knew that her thoughts from before were true, she was indeed pregnant. 

Pregnant and getting married, the idea of where they were now compared to where they were blew her mind. Everything they had gone through, she almost never imagined having any semblance of a normal life. Fate had different plans it seemed. Her child would be the first of their people on earth. 

She hadn’t told Bellamy yet, because she wanted to wait until after the wedding. He was probably going to be thrilled and it was killing her keeping it secret. After all she wasn’t one hundred percent sure, and many things could still go wrong on the ground, but she was truly excited for her future for the first time in years.

That afternoon before the festivities started the sky opened up and snowflakes started falling to the ground. It was beautiful, and Clarke thought it was maybe a good omen. They deserved good omens. By the time the event was getting started there was a soft white blanket on the ground that made the whole area they set up for the wedding look absolutely stunning. 

Clarke wore a white cloth dress that was gifted to her by Lexa who had come to join in the celebration with a small group of grounders. Clarke’s mother was also there with a contingent from the Ark. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for Clarke and Bellamy, and the setting was miraculous, it almost seemed like a magical union. 

When the time came Clarke walked up the hill to the ceremony and when she saw all the guests standing in rows with a path down the middle. At the end of the path she saw Bellamy standing there in a Tuxedo that no doubt must have come from Mount Weather. He looked dashing and beautiful in his black suit surrounded by white snow. Lexa stood above him on the wooden platform that stood at the base of a beautiful wooden alter covered in white flowers. Clarke had never seen anything like it and was captivated by the intricate designs of the wood. Someone spent a lot of time making it.

As a violin sounded a song, Clarke looked and saw that a teenage looking grounder girl was playing the instrument with perfection. The sound brought a smile to everyone’s face. Music was rare in their lives, and nothing had sounded that wonderful for a long time. Clarke made her way up towards Bellamy and he never stopped smiling the whole time she walked to him. When she finally reached him he held out his hand, which she took. 

Lexa made a heartfelt speech about love not being weakness, and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what the Commander was really like underneath the leadership. The next few minutes passed in a blur and everyone was involved in a joining of hands when it came time to seal the bond. Lexa spoke a few words in her native language, and then repeated them in English.

“We all gather here to witness a special union of remarkable people. Together this group vows to support this union in light and protect them from dark. I pronounce to you, Bellamy and Clarke Blake, King and Queen of the skies.” Lexa spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “I think now is when you kiss the bride.” She finished quietly. 

Bellamy almost didn’t wait for Lexa to finish her sentence before moving quickly to capture Clarke’s lips. Everyone cheered as they embraced and flower petals rained down on the two of them even after they separated. Hugs and congratulations lasted nearly a half hour and then it was time to make their way to the assembly hall for the celebration. 

Moonshine and a fruity drink that the grounders brought had most everyone in a good mood. When Kane came over and offered Bellamy and Clarke a drink, she declined and Bellamy gave her that curious look. She wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer. 

Everyone danced and clapped and cheered for hours. The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Clarke couldn’t stop looking at Bellamy whenever she got a free moment away from someone. She had a husband, and he was a great man. She had a child on the way, and people that were family. How could things have turned out so right for them? 

Often throughout the night their eyes would meet from across the room and have conversations without even talking. Clarke found it kind of amazing that they were so connected that they didn’t need words all the time. Was it like that for everyone who falls in love?

Finally the time came for Clarke and Bellamy to leave the party and enjoy the rest of the night alone, consummate the marriage if you will. As they left the party to cheers and hoots about getting lucky, they joined hands and made their way silently home. When they reached the door Bellamy stopped her before sweeping her up into his arms.

“A little cliché don’t you think?” Clarke asked in her guilty tone. 

“Princess, if I didn’t pick you up, I’d have most likely tackled you through the door.” Bellamy responded with a chuckle after and proceeded to carry her into the house towards the bedroom.

“You’re going to have to be a little careful with me for a while.” She responded when he laid her down on the bed. He gave her a quizzical look in response.

“What do you mean be careful?” He asked with a frown.

“I mean, I’ve got a passenger in this body of mine, and you are going to be a father.” She replied biting her lip to try and hide her smile. 

When she looked up Bellamy looked like his smile might actually extend past his face. She had never seen that smile before; it was the most genuine smile she had ever seen him wear. 

“We’re having a baby?” He asked shyly, smile still covering his face.

“We are. Daddy.” She replied with a giggle. 

Bellamy made his way over to her and kneeled down in front of the bed placing a hand on her stomach. 

“You are going to be such an amazing mother. How did I get so lucky?” Bellamy spoke softly and she could tell he was near tears, but he never cries. 

“I was wondering myself the same thing earlier.” She responded sarcastically and then leaned her head next to his ear. “I’m the lucky one.” She whispered.

Bellamy moved her shoulders back and kissed her gently as he laid her back on the bed. 

“I’m gonna be real gentle Princess, I promise.” He said softly as he took off his shirt and then made his way down towards her again. 

“Not too gentle, I hope.” She said seductively and heard a responding groan from Bellamy’s throat. 

“Never too gentle Darlin.” He said before he showered her body with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think! Thanks everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts if you would, I haven't had much feedback on my writing ever, and I would really appreciate any advice/criticism that you could give.


End file.
